Camp Chaos
by Neverendingimagination
Summary: A series of murders at a camp leads the team to go undercover with unforeseen consequences. JIBBS MCABBY TIVA
1. Prologue

Okay, this is a random fic i came up with, hope you like it. It becomes clearer what is going on in the first chapter.

I don't own any of the characters, much as i'd like to.

* * *

Prologue

Tim was sitting with his book propped open against his knees on his bunk in a log cabin, he was ignoring the activities going on around him and had shook his head and groaned at Tony's suggestion. It was after this suggestion he left the game of poker and decided to read instead, whilst keeping an eye on the computer screen showing the views of their surveillance cameras outside.

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Jenny were all sat around the floor in a circle, they had two cards each in their hands and three were laid in a line on the floor. Each one was trying to keep their faces straight and were watching each other in silence, Gibbs turned his cards over and placed them down on the floor, 'fold,' this was followed by Abby placing her cards down too, 'fold,' Ziva casually took her turn, 'bet,' next it was Tony's turn.

He looked down at his cards, king of spades and 2 of spaces, he looked at the flop, 6 of spades, ace of diamonds and 10 of spades, he didn't hesitate and opened his mouth, 'bet,' Jenny immediately followed with 'bet.' Tony turned over a fourth card and it was his turn to go first, 'bet' without any hesitation, Jenny looked at the cards and nodded, 'bet,' and Ziva smirked, 'bet.' Tony hunched his shoulders up when he saw the last card laid, and both Jenny and Ziva smirked catching each other's eye.

'Go on Tony, show us what you got,' he placed his cards down in front of him, 'um high king, I was hoping the turn or the river would be a spade,' he added hoping to justify continuing to bet on a losing hand. 'Ziva?' Jenny looked around at her friend, she smiled, '3 aces,' 'ooooooh Tony,' Abby giggled, he looked over at Jenny, 'go on put me out of my misery,' he moaned.

She took great delight in moving the ace of diamonds, ten of spades, and jack of clubs from the community cards and laying her queen of clubs and king of diamonds down between them, 'straight, ace high,' she grinned wickedly looking him up and down. Gibbs gave him a sympathetic look and sighed as Jenny pointed at Tony's shirt, 'lose the shirt,' Tony didn't look too disappointed and removed it quickly.

'I'm just warming up, you two are going down,' he looked directly at Jenny and Ziva who raised their eyebrows and grinned back, Gibbs shook his head, 'obviously you've never played poker with Jenny before, who's deal?' he added casually, silently very glad he knew Jenny's tell and could fold as soon as he spotted it.

Tim looked around after ten minutes more play, Abby had lost her dog collar and jacket and Ziva was missing her waistcoat, unsurprisingly both Jenny and Gibbs were both wearing exactly what they had started with. He shook his head at the groan Tony let out and didn't need to look again to realise Tony was missing his trousers. However he did look around when Tony started jumping around the cabin after beating Jenny, 'Tony stop jumping around, you're only wearing your boxer for gods sake.'

'But I get to choose what item of clothing Jenny has to take off probie,' he did a little celebration dance and turned around to find Gibbs staring at him, 'so what'll it be Tony,' Jenny asked grudgingly, 'well, let's see,' he looked her up and down debating what it would be. Gibbs glared at him, Tony gulped, 'um, your top,' he tried to say casually but it was obvious to a blind man he was brimming with excitement. Tim shook his head, 'how on earth did we get to the point where the Director of NCIS is playing strip poker with the most randy field agent in the agency?'


	2. Day 1

Thank you everyone for the reviews, i hope this part is up to scratch.

Day One

_Tony sighed as he looked at the case notes, 'boss are you sure there isn't another way?' Gibbs looked over his coffee cup and stared at him, 'you tell me DiNozzo, five people, the latest being a seaman on vacation, all died at the CrackerJack camp after six days of activities, all of the deaths appeared accidental until you find they all had lethal levels of insulin in their bodies. None of the victims knew each other and none of them were doing the same activity when they died, and it was always one person in a group of several couples. We don't know how many people these victims came in contact with or when they were dosed with the insulin, the best way to answer these questions without arousing suspicions is to go undercover.'_

_Tony nodded, 'yeah sounds good boss, one problem, we need a minimum of six people and they have to be couples, there are four of us, whats it gonna be? Sugar daddy and candy girl and the gay couple or…?' He spotted Agent Lee walking towards them with a folder of papers, 'Middle aged man and his mail order bride, young sexy couple and the kid with an imaginary girlfriend?'_

_'As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point boss,' McGee added glaring at Tony from behind his computer, Ziva nodded, 'and the last time I went undercover with Tony he got a little over excited.' Gibbs rolled his eyes and took a swig of coffee from his cup, he thought for a few minutes and stared across the bullpen. 'The papers you wanted Special Agent Gibbs,' Agent Lee passed him the file, he nodded in thanks and opened up the folder, he pulled a face and nodded to himself and smiled slightly._

_'Boss?' Tony questioned becoming concerned at the look on Gibbs face, he watched as Gibbs picked up his phone and dialled a number, 'hey, could you come up to the bullpen for a few minutes, thanks,' he put the phone down and looked around at his team, 'what?' They all looked away and sat in silence for five minutes, 'up, follow me,' Gibbs stood up and motioned Abby towards the stairs, he headed straight towards the director's office and barged straight in with his team and Abby following like lost sheep._

_Jenny was talking to someone on her phone, 'I'll call you back,' she placed the phone down and raised her eyebrows at the group of people crowding her office, 'yes?' 'we're going undercover.'_

Jenny was staring out of the car window fuming that she had given in to Gibbs undercover plan; he had given her half an hour to pack for a week of unknown outdoor activities and had filled the car with 'secret' equipment for 'secret' activites. She could see Tony and Ziva in the car behind, both looking as impressed at the situation as she was and just behind she could make out the shapes of Abby and McGee in the back seat, the former bouncing around singing and the other looking incredibly bored.

The camp became visible in a clearing in the wood, 'oh goody,' she muttered sarcastically spotting the overly enthusiastic camp staff coming out to greet them, 'a performing monkey,' 'now Jenny be nice,' Gibbs smiled from the driver's seat. Jenny frowned at him before plastering a huge fake grin on her face as they pulled in outside the main cabin.

Gibbs climbed out of the car and shut the door watching Ziva pull up harshly beside him, Tony was looking rather green and leapt from the car as if it were on fire. He took several deep breaths and turned to Ziva, 'I'm driving from now on,' Ziva frowned at him, 'and why is that Tony?' 'because I would rather be late or lost than be killed by your insane idea of driving.' Jenny rolled her eyes and smiled at the woman in charge, 'at it already, that's record time for those two,' Gibbs nodded and replied, 'this is going to be a long week,' the woman shook her head.'

'No, a week out here with us and they'll be getting along like a house on fire,' I bloody hope not, Gibbs thought, we have to share a cabin with them. 'I'll just find out which cabin you're in and get you your keys, then you'll have until 6 to explore and get settled in before dinner. What's the name?' 'Gibbs,' Jenny answered quickly, the woman bounced off towards the reception cabin and Gibbs and Jenny began to unload the equipment from the back seats and trunk.

Seconds later the woman reappeared with three sets of keys and a clipboard, she held the clipboard out to Jenny, 'can you sign here for the keys, you're in cabin two, toilets and showers are in the wash cabin to the right of the mess hall and the mess hall is the great big building behind us,' Jenny nodded politely and signed in the box hurriedly. She grabbed her bag and one of the sleeping bags and headed to cabin two, she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

'Could be worse,' she stated picking the top bunk along the back looking over the lakes, Abby bounced in beside her and immediately jumped on the bottom bunk on the left. Ziva trekked in third, her face like thunder and threw her bag on the bottom bunk opposite Abby. McGee, Tony and Gibbs joined them, laden with several bags each, 'was it impossible for any of you three to help,' Tony asked the three women gasping for breath. 'Of course it was Tony,' Ziva snapped, McGee shook his head as he began to open some of the bags piled on the floor, 'wow, who did this packing, someone seems to have thought of everything, even a coffee press,' he exclaimed in delight, 'and coffee beans, Jamaican blend,' 'ah ha,' Gibbs took it from him and set it up on the box beside his bunk.

'My coffee press, my coffee beans, my coffee, no touching,' he stated to the other five stroking the bag of beans with such tenderness Jenny snorted into the lumpy mattress beside her. Tony, McGee, Ziva and Abby all stared at her then looked back at Gibbs, 'sure, we won't touch it boss,' Tony replied raising his eyebrow to Ziva as he turned around.

Gibbs frowned as Abby pulled out a set of portable speakers and several packs of batteries from her bag and set them on the shelf beside her bunk, she attached her i-pod and pressed play, rock music blared out from the speakers as she bounced up and down. He glanced to his right and found Jenny frowning at him, he read her expression of one of deadly threat and hastily occupied himself with unpacking his clothes and casually lifted a pair of his tracksuit bottoms to reveal a large bottle of bourbon with a note attached 'for emergencies – for our sanity' he winked at Jenny who grinned when she saw it.

On the other side of the cabin Tony and Ziva were arguing over who should have the top bunk, Ziva glared at Tony and hoisted herself onto the top bunk and began to spin her knife around. 'Ziva,' Gibbs spoke warningly, 'Tony let her have the top bunk,' he added, his patience beginning to wear thin. Tony frowned and placed his sleeping bag on the bottom bunk, 'aww thank you Tony but I never really wanted the top bunk,' she grinned as she moved his sleeping bag.

Soon they had all their things unpacked around their room except for three hiking rucksacks, 'what's in those?' Jenny asked moving to unzip the one closest to her, 'those,' Gibbs began taking a breath, 'are tents, ground sheets and sleeping bags for camping out for a night,' Jenny was suddenly looking mutinous, 'you didn't mention anything about camping,' Gibbs smiled, 'no fighting in front of the kids,' Abby jumped between them, 'look we have thirty minutes to have a walk, get some fresh air,' she grinned and grabbed McGee by the arm, 'come on Timmy, lets go and look at the lakes.' Grudgingly the other four followed with Jenny at the tail after locking the cabin behind them.

Their walk took longer than planned after Abby decided to lead them down a 'secret path' which turned out to be a kids mud track leading them to nowhere. Eventually they got to the mess hall and shuffled in quickly, Gibbs embarrassed at being the last ones to arrive. 'Tonight we're going to have a kind of disco in here straight after dinner, both Jenny and Gibbs groaned a little too loudly whilst the others groaned inwardly, except Abby who seemed genuinely delighted.

Jenny caught Gibbs eye as the music began and jerked her head towards the opened fire exit, they tapped Tony and McGee's shoulders and silently the six of them slipped out and ran to the cabin with Tony and McGee carrying Abby while she protested. After ten minutes of staring at each other and the four walls in silence Tony reached inside his bag and pulled out a small leather case, 'who's for poker?'

He gained nods of assent and Gibbs laid out a floor sheet from one of his bags for them to sit on, and poured two glasses of 'cola' for himself and Jenny. McGee and Abby were drinking 'lemonade' as were Tony and Ziva apparently. Tony dealt the cards and set the pack down, 'texas hold 'em rules okay for everyone?' They all nodded and Tony dealt the flop, twenty minutes, several drinks and three wins later Tony was on a roll and hyperactive, 'I know,' he grinned, 'shall we make this more interesting and raise the stakes?'

...

Tim glanced behind him sensing Gibbs glaring at Tony and saw Jenny nod happily, she unbuttoned her shirt keeping it pulled close, she looked around her nervously it seemed before pulling the shirt off quickly. Gibbs chuckled, he knew she was up to something and took great pleasure in the look of disappointment upon Tony's face. Jenny had been wearing a vest top underneath her shirt, she grinned at Tony as she shuffled the cards and passed them to Gibbs to deal.

'I'd be worried Tony,' Tim muttered from behind his book, 'why so?' Jenny asked him, 'he's only got one item of clothing left,' 'I've got two socks and my boxers that makes three McGeek,' 'yeah, they're really gonna ask you to take your socks off aren't they, well maybe you Boss to save him the embarrassment,' Gibbs shook his head, 'nope, it'd be his boxers, his downfall will be all his doing.' Tony sat down quietly and picked up his cards, he seemed to be shaking as he looked around at the others.

Tony gulped loudly as he saw the flop, 'you can always fold Tony,' Abby grinned at him, 'I never fold, and who says I'd want to,' 'the way the colour drained from your face as you saw your hand,' he frowned at her and stared at the pack willing good cards to come from the flop. The turn and the river were revealed, he smiled inside at his hand, not spectacular but it couldn't be the worst hand. Abby laid down her hand, 'full house, queen high,' Gibbs shook his head, 'can't beat that, three queens,' Jenny shrugged her shoulders, 'two pairs, kings and queens,' Tony cursed himself, 'two queens, two tens,' Abby grinned, 'oh Tony, you lost. Lose 'em.'

He sneakily bent down to his feet and pulled off his socks, 'done,' 'no your boxers,' he looked around at the three women eyeing him up, Tim laughing his head off and Gibbs leaning back against his bunk, 'chicken Tony?' Tony frowned and got to his feet, 'no,' he responded indignantly. Abby stared at him as he looked around the room, he turned around and whipped his boxers off, and turned back around with both hands in front of him.

Gibbs shook his head, 'never let anyone manipulate you,' Tony frowned at him, 'but it was you boss,' 'exactly, never let anyone manipulate you into embarrassing yourself, even me,' Tony stared at him confused, 'put your clothes back on Tony,' Tony put his hands on his hips as he looked over at McGee, 'why, jealous?' 'Tony!' he jumped and covered himself up with McGee's book, 'hey, I was reading that!' 'You want it back Probie?' McGee shook his head, 'you can keep it.'

Gibbs shuffled all the cards and slipped them back into the case, 'what are we going to be doing tomorrow?' Ziva picked up the guide folder with the timetable and descriptions of each activity, 'breakfast at 0600, high ropes course at 0800 to 1200, break for lunch, team building games on the course from 1300 to 1500 and then, wonderful, confidence and trust building exercises until 1700,' Gibbs rolled his eyes and grabbed a tooth brush from his bag, 'an early night then I think,' the others followed suit and Tony grabbed his boxers and slipped them back on quickly.

Gibbs opened the cabin door and headed towards the wash cabin, he stopped turned around and passed the others, 'what?' Jenny asked him, 'forgot my t-shirt and shorts to change into,' he muttered gruffly, and Jenny held her hand out showing him his t-shirt and shorts, he frowned at her and pulled them from her grip and shot past the group into the shower block whilst Jenny grinned. The other four raised they eyebrows amusedly and caught each others eyes.

Gibbs, Tony and McGee were all sat on their bunks waiting for Ziva, Abby and Jenny to return, Gibbs was running his finger over the wooden slats of the bunk above tutting under his breath, McGee was reading his book again and Tony was playing patience. They all looked up as the door opened and their peace was disrupted by giggling, Abby jumped in first in a long black t-shirt and black leggings, Ziva slipped in wearing a vest top and long cotton pyjama bottoms, Jenny followed her, her hair down and floating around her shoulders wearing a short white t-shirt and tiny grey shorts.

She stopped when she realised Gibbs was staring at her 'what? Did I spill toothpaste down myself or something? He looked away quickly, 'nope,' she walked towards him and stuffed her wash bag back into her rucksack, 'Then what?' She folded her clothes up as she stared resolutely at him, 'you crossed the camp dressed like that?' 'Yeah why?' she folded her arms and leaned against the post, 'I'd imagine it's not just Tony staring.'

She frowned at Tony and then looked back at Gibbs, 'staring at what? She asked as she climbed onto her bunk, 'your legs,' she draped her legs over the side of the bunk, 'what these?' Gibbs rolled over and looked away from the slightly brown shapely legs waving in front of him, 'yes,' he hissed. 'So what do you suggest I do?' she asked hoisting her legs up and peering over the edge of the bunk letting her hair fall in a long curtain. He frowned at her and rolled over, she grinned and looked down from the opposite side of the bed, he swatted her hair and she stifled a laugh, 'go to sleep,' 'goodnight,' she curled up looking out of the window smiling to herself.

Gibbs looked over at the others and frowned at the smirks they were trying to hide; they all climbed into bed and looked away quickly. Gibbs stood up and plodded over to the door, he pushed it open and closed it again, he repeated the action and looked around the room, he repeated the same action again and turned to look at the others staring at him, 'what are you doing?' Tony asked, 'doors unlocked,' he nodded slowly, 'yes that's why you can open it,' Tony replied bravely. 'Don't be smart with me, last one in locks the door,' he walked back to his bunk leaving the door wide open. 'Jethro shut the door,' Jenny moaned pulling her sleeping bag tighter around her.

He pulled the sleeping bag away from Jenny and climbed into his won bunk, 'last one in locks the door, who was last in Jen?' 'You,' she muttered grumpily trying to pull her sleeping bag back around her, 'you'll find it was you,' he held onto her bag from below, 'so,' 'lock the door,' she slipped of her bunk. 'What is wrong with you?' 'You didn't lock the door!' She raised her eyebrow at him as she turned towards the door, 'you shouldn't be wandering around half dressed,' 'ah,' she grinned deliberately knocking the keys on the floor, she bent over to pick them up.

Gibbs watched as her shorts rode up exposing more flesh, he lowered his head so he could see the bottoms of her cheeks, 'hey boss are you trying to look up the directors shorts?' He glared at Tony, and looked away hurriedly as Jenny walked towards him, she knew he had been watching her and she mouthed at him 'like the view?' He rolled over and heard her climb up onto her bunk.

Abby looked over at Tony from her bunk and saw him open mouthed and smiling, 'Tony what are you looking at?' He grinned, 'a very cute, tight, butt,' 'Tony!' He closed his mouth and looked down at Gibbs, 'I know, I know, this one's on me,' he slapped himself around the back of his head, 'I won't look, I'll just stare at the picture in my mind,' Gibbs glared at him, 'Listen up amendment to Rule number 12, never date a co-worker, never stare at a co-worker's ass,' he thought for a moment and added 'or your agents,' quietly, 'hey, I heard that,' 'you were supposed to.' 'That rule stand for you too?' She didn't get a reply, 'you did stare first,' again she got no reply, 'Jethro, I know you're awake,' 'Goodnight Jen.'


	3. Day 2 Hell before breakfast

Day 2 – Hell before breakfast

Gibbs woke suddenly and looked around the cabin, everyone else was asleep and moonlight was flooding through the cracks between the thin curtains. He stood up quietly and crept to the door, he picked up his torch and slipped out of the cabin and into the wash cabin. He used the toilet and returned to the cabin a few minutes later, he sneaked back inside and looked around, everyone was still fast asleep.

He put his torch down and crept back towards his bunk, his eyes followed the beam of light cast by the moon. It shone across Jenny's t-shirt highlighting the bare flesh between it and her shorts, she was outside of the sleeping bag and her legs were curled on top. He stared at her sleeping form, his eyes travelling upwards to her long hair spread over the pillows and draped over her shoulder. She looked so peaceful, he lifted his hand and brushed her hair away from her face gently, she twitched and he touched her hand lightly. She lifted her hand and slipped her fingers between his; a smile lighting up her sleeping face. He removed his hand carefully and resisted the urge to kiss her forehead; he slipped back into his bunk and fell asleep, that night he dreamed for the first time in years.

When he woke in the morning he could picture the scene from his dream vividly, he smiled as the details repeated themselves. As he lay watching the events in his mind he failed to noticed the curious face watching him as he grinned and nodded to himself, 'watcha smiling about?' He looked around at the whisper to see a pair of green eyes watching him closely, her mouth twisted into a lopsided grin and her eyebrow raised. 'My dream, good dream,' he looked up into her inquisitive face.

'What?' She slipped onto the bunk, leaning forwards to get her head underneath her bunk, she settled herself on her stomach beside his legs, watching him. 'What was the dream, bet it wasn't as good as mine,' he pushed himself up a little and stared at her for a moment, he had never been able to say no to that face. 'Dreams are personal,' she raised both eyebrows at him, 'Positano, il mente della navale,' he grinned as he watched her cheeks flush slightly, she bit her lip as she grinned.

'What's il mente della navale?' A voice asked behind them, they both looked up to see Tony grinning from ear to ear from his bunk, 'the spirit of the sea?' A second voice translated, 'sounds like a boat,' a third jumped in, 'what about a boat?' the groggy voice of McGee complained as he peered out from inside his sleeping bag, 'Gibbs was just about to tell us the significance of il mente della navale,' Abby grinned from above him.

Gibbs frowned and looked at Jenny, she shrugged her shoulders, 'er why is the director on your bunk boss?' Tony asked scrutinising the way Jenny was laying on her front beside Gibbs, 'I dunno, why don't you ask her?' Tony turned to Jenny, 'il mente della navale? And why are you on his bunk?' Jenny climbed off the bunk and shrugged her shoulders, 'it was more comfortable than standing up,' she picked up her wash bag and a clean clothes and headed to the door, she was followed by the groaning of matressess and moans of the others getting up too.

'You still haven't told us about the boat?' Tony piped up as they stepped outside, Gibbs ignored him. Jenny looked behind at the group quickly before marching towards the showers before she could be interrogated. She slipped inside a toilet cubicle when she heard Tony's voice behind her, 'you know you're making it more and more suspicious the more you refuse to comment,' the sound of a shower being turned on seemed to be Gibb's reply.

She heard Tony whisper outside her door, 'I'm almost certain the boss was probing his probie,' 'Tony, that's so crass,' 'hey, it's a tongue twister, the bosses boss was being probed by her boss as a probie,' Jenny sighed as she flushed her toilet and appeared behind Tony. 'The bosses boss was not being probed by her boss as a probie,' Tony jumped and went white as a sheet as he turned to see her washing her hands, 'I um, ' 'nor was the boss probing his probie when she wasn't his boss but the bosses probie,' came the shout from within the shower. 'Woah, he's got like supersonic hearing,' 'nope, you have a mouth like the Mississippi,' Tony opened his mouth and closed it again like a goldfish. He looked around for the others and saw the shower doors close, he sighed and headed into the only free cubicle.

As Ziva was stood rinsing the shampoo from her hair an irritating sound reached her ears, a groan from the cubicle beside her and the other cubicles told her the others could her it too, 'Tony!' She shouted, 'I'm singing in the rain, Just singing in the rain, What a glorious feelin', I'm happy again,' she glared at the tiles in front of her, 'Tony, do you have to sing,' 'I'm laughing at clouds, So dark up above, The sun's in my heart, And I'm ready for love, of course I do Zee-vah, Let the stormy clouds chase, Everyone from the place.'

'Please stop singing Tony,' McGee asked from his shower cubicle, 'nope McGrouchy, Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face, I walk down the lane, With a happy refrain, Just singin', Singin' in the rain,' 'finally, its over,' Abby sighed from her cubicle, but her sigh became a loud groan. 'Dancin' in the rain, Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah, Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah, I'm happy again! I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain! I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain…'

'Tony we're asking you nicely to at least turn the volume down a bit,' came the tactful input from Jenny, Tony shrugged his shoulders and continued to sing but quieter. 'Why am I smiling, And why do I sing?' 'Yeah why do you sing DiNozzo?' 'Why does September, Seem sunny as spring? Why do I get up, Each morning and start? Happy and head up, With joy in my heart, Why is each new task, A trifle to do? Because I am living, A life full of you.' 'Aww DiNozzo I didn't know you felt that way, I'm touched,' Gibbs called sarcastically from his shower. 'Now do us a favour and shut up with the singing.'

'Ever the diplomat Jethro,' a female voice sounded outside the cubicles, everyone fell silent as the voice continued, 'I saw you last night at dinner Jethro, you and your latest bimbo that's too quick to drop her panties, she reminds me of that woman you were training in '97, pretty, probably slept her way to the stop by now, after she'd finished with you of course,' 'what makes you so sure she even started with me?' Gibbs asked impatiently, he'd seen her the previous night but had ignored her and decided to keep it quiet.

'She was all over you like a rash and you loved every minute of it,' Gibbs rolled his eyes, 'I told her to do it,' 'why do I find that so hard to believe Jethro,' 'You were sleeping with the postman, of all people in DC and it had to be the postman, and I wanted you to know I didn't, and for the record don't, give a damn who you sleep with,' 'right, what was her name, Jemma, Jenna, Jessie?' 'Jenny,' Gibbs answered irritably as he pulled on his clothes. 'Ah yes, Jenny,' she sneered.

He stepped out of the shower cubicle fully dressed and tapped on the next door, 'you ready sweetheart,' 'one minute,' came the reply. McGee, Abby, Ziva and Tony all appeared from their showers eager to watch the show. Jenny slipped out of her cubicle and smiled widely at Gibbs, she turned her attention to the redhead glaring at her, 'Diane? What a small world, how um, nice, to see you again,' Ziva hid her amusement as the older woman frowned at her hand being shaken vigorously by the chirpy woman she had just been bitching about.

'And who's this handsome gentleman, he's very quiet, what's wrong talking not covered by your fees?' Gibbs saw the anger flash in the eyes of his former flame, 'let's put our things back in our cabin and then go to breakfast,' he jumped in dragging Jenny out of the cabin with the rest of his team bursting to laugh behind him. When they reached the cabin Gibbs closed the door behind him, 'do not provoke her, we need to stay on her good side so she doesn't blow our cover.'

'We could always use her suspicions to our advantage, you had the badge made up by a friend so you could pretend that's where you worked, and use the long hours to escape your overbearing wife, seeking solitude in the health spa owned by the charming and beautiful Jenny, with whom you started a relationship after you caught your wife against the stairs with the postman,' Gibbs glared at Jenny who was smiling innocently as she brushed her wet hair, 'thank you for telling them the details of my marriage breakdown,' 'any time,' she replied.

'By the way, how did we all meet? I want no um er um er uming if someone asks,' Gibbs looked around at the others for ideas, 'Tony, you're the one with all the movie trivia and an overactive imagination,' Tony grinned, 'thanks boss, er me and Ziva are personal trainers working at the health spa? Abby is head of the aromatherapy and massage stuff and McGee does the bookings and website and stuff?' 'For once you are useful Tony, everyone got that,' the other nodded in assent, 'Tony you forgot one thing,' 'what would that be Jenny?' 'What does Gibbs do?'

Tony frowned, 'um, retired?' he barely whispered when he spoke expecting to be slapped around the back of the head, 'ex-marine, carpenter by trade, does the maintenance around the spa,' Ziva suggested, 'sounds good, now breakfast, and don't go near Diane,' he added looking directly at Jenny, 'why would I want to go near that stuck up, bitter and twisted, jealous ex of yours?' Gibbs stared at her and she stared back, 'it won't work on me Jethro,' 'just promise me you won't start any arguments,' 'I promise I won't _start_ any arguments, now I thought you wanted breakfast,' she led him out of the cabin and they headed towards the mess hall.

Tony turned to Ziva as they watched their bosses walking in front of them, 'Diane is so Catherine Zeta Jones,' 'what?' Ziva asked, prepared for his first move reference of the week, 'Catherine Zeta-Jones, America's sweethearts 2001 romcom, see Gibbs is John Cusack, wound up by his jealous diva of an ex-wife, he cheated on her and he still loves her, they argue and she's jealous because her sister, Julia Roberts, is in love with Catherine's ex-husband and he cares about her, she tries to get him back but in the end he realises he doesn't still love his ex he's in love with the sister.'

Ziva rolled her eyes, 'Do not let them hear you comparing them to a romantic comedy,' she warned glancing at the backs of their bosses, 'they will find hundreds of ways to make your life miserable.' 'She's right Tony,' McGee added passing them with Abby, 'Julia and John get together at the end right?' Abby asks Tony, 'er yeah, that's why it's a romcom, with the soppy cheesy grins at the end with the sunset over the desert,' 'maybe we should make sure our little romcom has a happy ending too,' McGee stopped and looked at Abby, 'no, no, no,' 'what,? Ziva asked looking from Tony to Abby to McGee, 'Abby wants to play matchmaker,' 'they'll kill us.' Ziva stated simply as she headed into the mess hall, she spotted Jenny and Gibbs looking at the food.

When they had all sat down with their choice of breakfast the woman who had greeted them the previous day called for quiet, 'We'll be heading to the high ropes course in just under and hour, we've divided you into three teams of four, in these teams you will tackle the three sections of the course, okay?'

Murmurings of assent filled the room for a moment, 'I'll read out the teams, when your name is called can you wave so everyone knows who you are, okay, team one, Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo with Andrew and Rachel Sherman, team two Timothy and Abigail McGee with Steve and Michelle O'Connor, and finally team three, Jethro and Jenny Gibbs with Alan and Diane Butler.'

Gibbs set his fork on his plate and glared at the remains of his eggs, Jenny stabbed her pancakes ferociously and the other four looked at their food nervously. Tony turned to Ziva, 'Train wreck the sequel, did I mention how much I hate sequels?'


	4. Day 2 – All hung up

Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed, I know it's taken a long time to get this part up and I hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer:- I don't own a thing :(

Day 2 – All hung up

Jenny folded her arms and glanced sideways at Gibbs, 'I can see today being a barrel of laughs.' He frowned and looked across the gravel to where Diane and her husband were stood muttering and eyeing them up. 'What ever she says just ignore her,' he warned, Jenny grinned, 'now Jethro, where's the fun in that?'

He gave her a warning look as the instructor appeared ahead of them, 'Hey everyone, I'm Max. Shall we get started?' Gibbs and Jenny followed Max over to Diane and Alan, he first led them to the Jacob's ladder, then the 'Leap of Faith'. Jenny and Gibbs climbed to the top of the Jacob's ladder in record time and stayed looking out over the landscape for a few minutes before Jenny threw herself off the top rather violently for Gibbs liking, it served her right though when the harness tightened and stopped her mid-fall, he laughed at her all the way down. They both scurried up the climbing pole an leaped from the top, expertly grabbing the trapeze and even trying a few tricks before gracefully being lowered down to solid ground.

Finally, he stopped beside a box of harnesses at the beginning of the high ropes course, 'Everyone needs a harness and a hat,' he began passing out the equipment, 'One leg in each loop, waist band as tight as it will go.' After checking everyone's safety harness and hat he turned to the course.

'Starts at ground level and is up to 10meters in the air in some parts, at each platform you'll need to clip yourself to a new safety line. If you look to your right you'll see Kenny and Jimmy, they will be your partners on the ground, and will ensure your safety if you slip. Right, to undo the clip unscrew it, then to clip it onto a new safety line, push it against the rope and screw the bolt up tightly. Any questions? Nope, okay let's get started.'

Diane positioned herself at the front and eagerly followed Max to the first ropes, Jenny rolled her eyes at Gibbs and he frowned back at her. The first ropes were a pair hanging about a meter vertically apart over a muddy pool. Max crossed and Diane followed with Alan, Gibbs looked over at Jenny and gestured towards the ropes, he spotted the glint in her eye as she watched Diane in front of her.

He wondered what she was planning as he followed her over the ropes and onto a platform before two knotted ropes hanging from another platform high above them, maybe 10 meters he thought. He turned to Jenny who was also looking up at the ropes, 'I'll race ya,' she raised her eyebrows at him. 'You can have some of my Jamaican blend coffee if you win,' she suppressed a grin as she cocked her head to the side.

'What if you win, what do you get?' Gibbs thought for a moment watching Diane arguing with Alan half way up the ropes. 'I, I get to use your shampoo,' she stared at him, 'my shampoo?' 'I didn't pack any and after you've shoved me in one of these muddy pits I'll need to wash my hair,' Jenny pouted, 'how could you think I'd ever push you into a muddy pool?' He raised is eyebrows, 'Balloch,' she nodded at the reference to their trip to Scotland. 'Okay, you're on.'

Gibbs grinned as he attached himself to the safety rope, 'deal,' Jenny secured her clip and joined him at the edge of the platform, hands outstretched, 'on your marks,' Gibbs leaned forwards, 'get set,' Jenny licked her lips at the taste of Jamaican Coffee in her mind, 'go!' They leaped onto the ropes and began to scramble upwards quickly and smoothly, Jenny began to overtake Gibbs and in her excitement at being ahead she missed her footing and slipped.

The safety rope tightened and she found herself swinging by her crotch beside her rope, she grabbed the rope and took her own weight again. The instructor on the ground attached to the other end of the rope loosened it and allowed her to continue on her way. Gibbs sniggered as he maintained his speed and climbed onto the platform seconds before she caught up with him.

She frowned at him and allowed him to pull her up to her feet, 'looks like I win.' 'Fluke,' the frowned at each other until Max cut in. 'Having fun?' They nodded politely, and glared at each other behind his bag, 'you're going down,' Jenny mouthed at Gibbs, he gestured with his hands towards him, 'bring it on,' he mouthed back.

They waited at the ends of two more ropes heading across to another platform; each rope had a pair of ropes above it for holding on to. They watched as Diane and Alan took their time crossing after Max, 'will they hurry up?' Jenny muttered rolling her eyes, Gibbs smirked at her, 'what's the rush, you don't want to run into another ass whooping,' 'don't be so cocky Jethro, it's what gets you shot in the ass.' He pulled a face at her and stuck his tongue out; she stuck hers out in reciprocation, 'you ready for another beatin'? he asked her, grinning at the empty ropes, 'you wish.'

She positioned herself in front of the left rope and watched Gibbs get ready at the other, '3,' he looked dead ahead, '2,' Jenny leaned forwards, '1,' he waited for a few seconds to annoy her, 'GO!' He shouted as she sprang forwards and began to walk quickly up the rope, he was slightly behind and found himself distracted by the movement of her ass and slipped. He hoisted himself back up and ignored the burning sensation on his right ankle as he tried to catch her before she stepped gleefully onto the platform.

She grinned triumphantly as he joined her, 'beginners luck,' he mutter gruffly, she smirked at him, 'you just can't stand that you were beaten by a girl,' he pulled a face at her and she grinned back. 'One all, this will be the decider,' she turned her head and pointed towards the zip-wires, 'first one to the gravel wins,' Gibbs nodded and watched Diane nervously grab the handles and heard her scream as she flew along the wire.

Jenny sniggered beside him and he fought back a grin as Diane hit the gravel with a thud, 'Jen,' he warned sarcastically as she doubled up with laughter as Diane stood up revealing a face full of mud. He waved at Diane grinning from ear to ear, 'havin' fun Di?' She glared at him and Andrew leaned round to try to help her wash her face. She batted him away with her arms and stomped off down the path.

Gibbs leaned forward and took hold of the handles of his zip wire, Jenny took her grip firmly and began the countdown, 'three,' 'two,' 'one,' 'go!' the called in unison as they pushed off from the platform. They flew down the wire the wind slapping their faces, Jenny's hair falling lose and whipping around her face. They landed together and ran to the gravel path, Gibbs slipped and Jenny tripped over him, they landed in a tangle of limbs, hitting the gravel together.

They tried to untangle themselves but were laughing so hard it was almost impossible, Jenny ended up straddling Gibbs. He tried to sit up but Jenny pushed him back leaning over him, her nose almost touching his, 'hey, let me up,' she placed one hand on his chest, 'I like you on your back,' she whispered seductively millimetres from his lips. She looked into his eyes and saw the pupils dilate, her eyes then flicked towards his opening mouth, moving as if to kiss him she slid her hand down his chest towards his waistband, before she leaned backwards and stood up.

Gibbs relaxed and lay back on the gravel for a second before shaking his head and getting to his feet, twenty four hours undercover and she was already under his skin. He heard her laugh and walked over to her, 'what's so funny?' She pointed across the complex to where a small figure was frozen atop a climbing pole high in the air, from what he could make out, another figure, with long dark hair was shouting up at the rigid figure, 'Tony! Just stand up, it will not hurt you!'

Jenny and Gibbs jogged over to the pole and arrived beside a rather ruffled looking Ziva, 'he will not stand up or let go, it is the only way down but he will not listen,' Gibbs looked up and walked around so he could see Tony's face, 'Hey DiNozzo, are you gonna let go or am I gonna have to come up after you?' Tony gulped and gingerly let go of the pole, he hung in a ball for a second before his partner slowly released the rope and began bringing him closer to the ground.

A howl and cry caused the whole group to turn towards the Jacob's ladder, 'No, I can't Abby. I can't.' They looked up to see McGee clinging onto one of the suspended logs for dear life, his knuckles were turning white with the effort to hold on. 'McGee you gotta let go,' McGee was facing the log and refused to move a muscle, 'it's not that I don't want to, I can't let go,' Gibbs shook his head.

Tony appeared beside them 'Come on McGrabble, scared of letting go,' he stared making chicken noises and flapping his arms beneath McGee, 'Hey DiNozzo who was screaming like a girl a few minutes ago?' Tony slipped behind Ziva and out of Gibbs line of sight, he muttered something about at least having his eyes open and Gibbs frowned.

Abby looked around and bit her lip; she leapt from the log above McGee and grinned as she screamed, 'McGee!' He immediately let go of the log and grabbed her, they both headed to the ground slowly and McGee collapsed as he hit the gravel. Gibbs headed over to him, 'you okay Tim?' Tim looked up, shocked at the way he had been addressed, 'y, yeah bo… Gibbs, I'm okay,' Gibbs patted him on the shoulder, 'don't go climbing up anywhere else today, we might not get you back down.'

'Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you show so much concern Jethro,' Jenny smirked sarcastically as the group headed away for some privacy whilst they ate lunch, 'I got DiNozzo, David, McGee and Abby out of trouble god knows how many times,' she nodded, 'so you'd say you could rise to any occasion,' he nodded smiling. 'Yup,' she thought for a second, 'name an example that doesn't involve these four,' he grinned.

Abby and McGee joined them as Gibbs spoke, 'you ready for this, above and beyond the call of duty moment,' Abby nodded grinning, 'On a secluded beach in the Mediterranean one of my team wasn't looking where she was going and stood on a jellyfish, a Portuguese Man o' War so I'm told,' Abby's face tightened, 'ooh, that's the most poisonous jelly there is!' Gibbs nodded, 'this team member, screamed and started hopping around the sand, she was very close to tears actually,' he glanced at Jenny who was looking mutinous. 'I rose to the occasion and urinated on the sting, buying enough time to get her to a hospital and an antidote.'

'You whizzed on her foot?' Tony asked looking disgusted, 'Yup, and that was no mean feat, she was hopping around screaming like crazy,' he looked over at Jenny, 'weren't you Jen?' She glared at him, 'it hurt like hell!' 'I was trying to help with that but nooooooooooo, you thought let's jump all over the place and give him target practice.' Jenny folded her arms and began to sulk, 'I carried your sorry peed on ass three miles to a hospital and how did you repay me?' Jenny grinned, 'for your act of selfless chivalry, I allowed you to read me Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, Tess of the D'Urbervilles, and what was it?' 'Mansfield Park, and I got to watch the TV adaptations, while she was all gooey eyed over Mr Darcy.'

'Mr Darcy?' Ziva asked looking at the others, 'Played by Colin Firth in the BBC Drama Series, love interest of Elizabeth Bennet, the whole hate each other but actually really fancy each other plot, real chick flick, book written by Jane Austen. Tell me you didn't watch the Colin Firth version?' Jenny nodded smiling, 'Go home and get a life Bridget.' 'Huh?' Gibbs stared at him completely lost.

'Bridget Jones Diary? Renee Zellweger? Single thirty something, Fancies Mr Darcy and lives off chick flicks? Love interest just happens to be played by Colin Firth? 2001? Big, big movie boss. Although the sequel didn't really measure up, worse script and much looser plot, although the scene where she slides down the fireman's pole and her arse is blown up to fill the screen so it's absolutely enormous is so the b…'

Gibbs whacked him around the back of the head hard, 'shutting up now Boss.' 'I want a few minutes peace before I go into these dam stupid trust exercises,' Gibbs whacked Tony around the head again, 'what was that for boss?' 'For when you try to injure McGee, I don't want his skull cracking on the ground, very messy and too much paperwork,' McGee looked crushed as Gibbs turned to Jenny without saying anything about his health, 'McGee I know you know I don't want you to get hurt.'

Please review xx


	5. Day 2 To Trust or not to Trust

Thanks for the reviews guys, I apologise for the delays, uni work and family issues have gotten in the way. I do aim to continue both this fic and what the heart wants although we are looking at long periods between updates. I hope you will stick with me and continue to read when I am able to post. I hope you like this part.

Day 2 – To trust or not to trust

Ziva looked behind her back nervously, she was supposed to fall backwards into McGee's arms in order to prove that she trusted him, she could do that. She saw Jenny looking behind her back at Abby bouncing around giggling, the look in Jenny's eyes said she wasn't looking forward to this.

'Ready everyone, catchers ready, fallers ready? And, go,' Ziva closed her eyes and fell gracefully back into McGee's arms; she smiled at his gentle touch and allowed him to stand her back up. They stood together and looked around, Tony was cowering as Gibbs brushed down his jeans and stood up staring at him, 'you were supposed to catch me DiNozzo!' McGee couldn't help but laugh; Ziva smirked and turned to look at Jenny and Abby.

Abby was laying on the floor pinning Jenny to her with her tight grip, 'Abby you can let go now,' 'but I didn't catch you, you nearly got hurt,' 'so you used your body to try to cushion my fall?' 'Yes, it meant you didn't break your head and that means Gibbs won't kill me.' Jenny rolled her eyes, 'thank you for that Abby but please can you let me go,' Abby gave her a final bone breaking squeeze and then let her go.

Jenny clambered to her feet breathing deeply and made her way towards McGee, 'we're rotating again,' Ziva nodded and looked over at her new partner, his fear had disappeared and had been replaced with his usual grin. 'You ready sweet cheeks?' Ziva frowned at him, she was actually looking forward to him catching her in his strong toned arms. 'Are you going to let me crack my skull on the ground?' 'Nope Zee-vah,' he grinned and turned her around; he stepped back and held his arms out. 'Everyone ready again? Go,' Ziva closed her eyes and fell backwards, as she fell lower she tensed her body, no arms caught her, she felt a sense of panic rush through her. Out of nowhere something soft caught her head and she opened her eyes to see Tony's a couple of inches away.

'You thought I was gonna drop ya,' he grinned raising his eyebrows cheekily and winking at her. She stared at him annoyed, 'No I did not,' 'Super ninja chick was scared I was gonna drop her,' Ziva stared directly into his eyes, 'No I was not, Tony,' he grinned and stared into her eyes, the hazel colour entranced her and she felt time slip away.

'Ahem,' they both turned to find Abby, Gibbs, Jenny and McGee staring at them; Tony stood Ziva up quickly and jumped away from her like he'd burnt himself. Gibbs and McGee turned away and listened to the next set of instructions; Abby and Jenny however caught each other's eye and smiled. 'What?' Tony asked indignantly, 'oh nothing,' Abby grinned as she turned away, 'Jenny,' Ziva said warningly, she received a replica of the Gibbs stare in return.

'This time I want everyone to form a ring around one person from their group, the middle person will fall backwards into the arms of someone in the ring and will be passed around the ring,' Tony grinned and Ziva folded her arms and frowned, 'I will not be your victim Tony,' 'awww you party pooper,' he threw a sulk and turned away, 'Ah Tony, thanks for volunteering,' Gibbs grabbed him and shoved him into the middle of the ring.

Tony placed his arms by his side and turned to face Gibbs before falling backwards into Jenny, she pushed him away and Ziva caught him, 'Hello my little hairy butt,' she directed him towards Gibbs who allowed him to fall quite a way before catching him, 'I knew you wouldn't hurt me boss,' Tony grinned as he flew towards McGee and then over to Abby. It continued like this for a few minutes until the instructor asked them to change the person in the middle.

Everyone stared for a second until Tony marched into Jenny's spot and ushered her into the centre. She frowned before flopping into Gibbs arms and then over to Abby, round to Ziva and then forwards into McGee, he put his arms out to push her back and jumped away quickly as she landed in Tony's arms. He gulped as his face turned grey and put his hands behind his back, 'McGee are you okay?' Gibbs asked concernedly, McGee stammered 'spit it out McGee,' 'I er I er I'm sorry dir… Jenny,' Gibbs stared at him, 'why?' Jenny tapped him on the arm, 'Don't worry Jethro, it's between me and Tim,' Tony looked from one to the other and grinned triumphantly, he held his arms in front of him. 'You McGroped her! You little McPerv.'

McGee flushed for a second before turning the colour of porridge, 'it was an accident Tony,' he muttered staring at the floor. An awkward silence fell on the group as Gibbs glared at McGee; Jenny rolled her eyes and shuffled a stone around in the dirt with her foot, 'Enough Jethro,' she hissed. Gibbs took one last look at McGee before turning his head towards the instructor. 'We're done with trust exercises.'

The instructor turned pale as he saw the expression on Gibbs face, 'er um, that's it for that exercise, next I'd like you to get into pairs, then one member of each pair will be blindfolded and the other will direct them across an obstacle course.'

Noticing Tony's face light up Ziva darted towards Gibbs and motioned she would pair up with him, McGee grabbed Abby's arm and Jenny swallowed nervously as Tony grinned at her manically holding a blindfold in his hands, 'you ready Jenny?' Gibbs glared at him warningly as he covered Jenny's eyes with the black material and tied it behind her head, 'don't even think it DiNozzo.'

Three quarters of an hour later and Gibbs had decided that leaving a blindfolded Jenny in the hands of an over-excited DiNozzo was a very bad idea. Her once pristine pants were now covered in mud and grass stains, her left knee was grazed and she had a small cut on her cheek, as she turned around she exposed her mud soaked rear end, back and pony tail; Tony had successfully directed her into the tyres, over which she had fallen and landed in the scrub by the side of the course.

Then he had attempted to help her up and slipped landing them both in the mud pit they were supposed to be avoiding; Tony was covered from head to foot in the stuff, his eyebrows and hair were drying into a spiky crumbly mess. Ziva and himself were in perfect condition, Ziva having managed to direct him expertly around the course, McGee and Abby had taken longer to complete the course but had avoided the scrub and mud pit, although McGee's shins had taken a bit of a beating around the tyres.

The instructor smiled and looked around at the group, 'Well done er everyone,' he eyed Tony's camouflage look, the corners of his mouth twitching, Tony glared at him, he spoke quickly, 'There's an hour before tea and then compulsory Karaoke.' 'Karaoke,' Gibbs whispered in his most menacing tone, the instructor turned a nasty shade of green, 'to, to, to bring out your creative side, not my idea,' he squeaked before hurrying towards the other group. Gibbs breathed out loudly like an angry horse and stomped off in the direction of the cabins.


	6. Day 2 Sweet talkin' Crooner

Thanks for all the reviews guys, i hope you enjoy this part, its quite long. I have a favour to ask, i need suggestions for truth or dare for day 3 or 4, I have one which i have already written but can't think of any other decent ones, any ideas would be appreaciated.

Enjoy, CafPow

**Day 2 - Sweet talking Crooner**

Jenny barged through the door of the cabin and grabbed her wash bag and clean clothes, she noticed Gibbs staring at her and pouted folding her arms and tossing her hair around, 'what?' she snapped, still fuming from the blindfold incident and now dreading the karaoke looming like a deadly fog around a doomed ship headed towards a rocky cove, the crew bracing themselves for the horror ahead.

Gibbs nodded towards her hair, 'you missed a bit of your fringe with your new hair dye,' Jenny threw a hairbrush at him before storming out of the cabin. Gibbs smiled to himself as he picked up the brush and laid it on her bed, he turned at the silence and glared at the four pairs of raised eyebrows. All four jumped and made themselves busy, 'I'm gonna put some music on,' Abby started bouncing around as she switched on her i-pod, within seconds death metal was blaring from her portable speakers.

Gibbs face froze in place at the sounds reaching his ears, Tony grabbed a towel and shower gel and headed to the door, 'I'm gonna go play in the showers with Jenny,' he joked; Gibbs didn't see the funny side and Tony ran out quickly. Ziva busied herself tidying her already pristine bunk, and Abby and McGee started watching the footage from the cameras outside.

'This is the most boring reality show ever,' Abby groaned, 'Blondie smoking, weedy, eww playing with himself, and ooh Diane and Andy arguing,' Gibbs head jerked up at this, he turned to the screen and squinted behind Abby. 'What they arguing about?' Abby giggled, 'apparently Andrew has been looking at Jenny a bit too appreciatively,' Gibbs smiled, that would make Jen happy.

Tony crept into the showers and slipped into the cubicle to the left of the locked door, he could hear a soft voice singing and wanted to hear as much as possible before alerting her of his presence. He held back a snort as he realised what she was singing, not something an uptight director would sing if others could hear her.

He looked down at the water passing in the drain, brown; he pulled a face imaging how much mud she was washing out of her hair. The tune next door changed and Tony began to strip as he bounced along to the singing, he turned on the shower and the singing stopped abruptly. Within minutes the shower next door stopped and footsteps told him Jenny had slipped out of the building.

Thirty minutes later and everyone had changed into fresh clothes for dinner, Ziva was waiting patiently on the end of her bunk whilst McGee and Tony were arguing over a bottle of expensive aftershave, Gibbs was watching Jenny as she sat staring into space while Abby did her hair. Abby had insisted on styling Jenny for the night and would not take no for an answer, Jenny tugged uncomfortably and the t-shirt she had been forced to wear as her hair was pulled into pigtails. Low, then high, then in the middle, then plaited, then French plaited, 'Abby are you finished yet,' Jenny sighed as Abby completed her 7th restyle, 'yes I am,' the younger woman grinned as she headed towards her eyeliner and black lipstick.

Jenny's eyes widened as she realised what Abby was about to do, 'no Abs please,' Abby pouted sliding the cover off the eyeliner pencil. 'aww, you'll look great,' she smiled her most innocent smile and Jenny sighed as the Abby carefully applied her makeup.

Gibbs put his plate down before pulling a chair out for Jenny, she smoothed her skirt as she sat down, 'I look ridiculous,' she hissed, 'be grateful she had no black hair dye,' Tony hissed as he sat down opposite Jenny, 'Kate had black hair for a week.' Gibbs smiled remembering Abby's misery when Kate had finally washed all the black dye out.

Abby, Ziva and McGee all sat down in the remaining seats and began to eat, after everyone had finished the woman who had greeted them at the gate stood up on a small stage at one end of the room. 'We'll begin the Karaoke in half and hour, to make it fun you are going to pick a song for the person four seats to your right to sing, Jenny?,' Jenny nodded, 'should pick a song for McGee to sing, and Tony should pick for Jethro etc, everyone happy, great, we'll past out the song lists.'

Tony flicked down the song list and spotted a track, he grinned and caught Abby's attention, he pointed out the song and grinned widely, 'do it,' they both nodded giggling, Jenny's eyes narrowed at them, they were planning something. Abby hurried off to the organiser and spoke to her for a few seconds, the woman nodded smiling and gave Jenny a thumbs up, Jenny smiled back at her not sure what was happening.

The woman in charge stood behind the microphone, 'now we have everyone's songs we'll start, I'm going to pick the first person at random, and that person is Abby,' Abby's eyes widened as she stood up and skipped to the microphone, 'I'm sorry everyone, singing is not my specialty.' The music started behind her and lyrics came up on screen, 'aww Timmy, you know I love this song,' she bounced along with the music and began to sing with the words, she kept giggling through the verse but belted it out at the chorus,_ 'What a feeling, bein's believin', I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life, Take your passion, and make it happen, Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life.'_

When she had finished and taken a bow she jumped off stage, the woman called the next person up, a man sat with Diane, he sang badly and just spoke half the words, everyone clapped politely when he had finished. 'And next we'll have Tim,' McGee swallowed nervously, 'I don't sing,' 'you do tonight Tim,' Jenny nodded at him smiling, 'we've all got to suffer,' 'go on probie, you'll be great,' Tony nudged the younger agent. McGee smiled and nodded as he stood up.

It turned out Jenny had picked out Feeling the Moment by Feeder, he knew the song so it couldn't be that bad. It turned out he could sing quite well, he had quite a vast range allowing him to hit the higher notes, _'How do you feel when there's no sun, And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again, How will you feel when there's no one, Am I just like you.'_ He finished to applause and grinned all the way back to his seat, 'next we are going to have Jethro,' Jenny grinned at the horror on Gibbs face, 'just do it,' she muttered as he slowly got to his feet, when he saw the lyrics he turned and glared at Tony who quickly became very interested in his drink.

_'Baby I didn't treat you quite as good as I should have, baby I didn't love you quite as good as I could have, little things I should have said and done, I never took the time, you were always on my mind, you were always on my mind.'_ He stared resolutely at the screen and vowed to slap Tony silly when they were back in the cabin.

Abby sat open mouthed at Gibbs singing, 'aww he sounds so pretty,' 'even singing along to the Pet Shop Boys,' Jenny cut in, 'I thought it was the Elvis version,' Tony stated touchily. 'Pet Shop Boys?' 'yeah you know, Go West, life is peaceful there, go west, no, you need to get out more Ziva.' They all whooped as Gibbs finished singing and shot back to his seat. Jenny laughed at the look on his face and took a swig of her drink and consequently nearly choked at the sound of her name.

She bit her lip and slid awkwardly over to the mic, her cheeks flushed as she positioned herself ready to sing, she saw the first line of the lyrics and relaxed immediately. She was singing this earlier, it would be fine, oh god the chorus. _'You change your mind, Like a girl changes clothes, Yeah, you PMS like a bitch, I would know, And you always think, Always speak cryptically I should know, That you're no good for me,'_ she glared at Tony as he stared to laugh.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no, You're in and you're out, You're up and you're down, You're wrong when it's right, It's black and it's white, We fight, we break up, We kiss, we make up,'_ it sounds like I'm singing about crap sex she thought as she ploughed through the song, its different singing it on your own in the shower to singing it in public.

Tony laughed and high-fived Abby, 'told you she could sing,' he grinned remembering how much power she gave the chorus in the shower. After Jenny had sat down Diane sang, 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne and directed the song at Gibbs. Jenny rolled her eyes and ignored her, then Ziva sang 'you're the voice,' Jenny nudged Gibbs, 'you couldn't have picked something less depressing?'

Ziva took her seat, 'you know what Ziva you really kicked ass out there, you whooped Mr tone deaf,' Ziva did something to Tony's back making him whimper, 'you were great,' he squeaked. The group relaxed and continued to drink as the others sang, when everyone had sang Jenny stood up to leave, 'oh and we've got one more special performance, Jenny and Jethro want to sing a duet,' Jenny glared at Abby, and sighed as Gibbs led her by the arm to the stage, 'lets just get it over with,' he hissed.

'Oh man,' he groaned at the sight and sound of the song, 'DiNozzo is a dead man,' Jenny glared at the small screen, 'he's not the only one, watch your back Abs, watch your back.' They both took deep breaths and began to sing, luckily it was one they both knew and liked from Paris, they had even sung to it before.

_'I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me_

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you'_

At the last line they caught each others eye nervously, they continued with the song ignoring the memories it stirred up. The others all watched in amazement as Jenny harmonised with Gibbs perfectly, 'wow they are good together.'

_'I can see it in your eyes  
That you despise the same old lines  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
And never seemed so right before_

_I practice every day to find some clever  
lines to say  
To make the meaning come through  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
gets late  
And I'm alone with you_

_The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue,'_

They were both smiling by the end of the song and looked at each other as they sang the last few lines. It was something a couple would do, they both thought it would look strange if they stared away from each other.

_'And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you  
I love you...'_

Gibbs turned and pressed a tender kiss to Jenny's lips before wrapping his arm around her and leading her towards the door, 'don't think this means anything,' he muttered grinning, 'like what? You can sing and act?' She turned to him in a 'ha' face, 'come on,' he led her to the cabin with his arm around her waist, his thumb gently caressing her curves.


	7. Day 3 Water water everywhere

Day 3 – Water water everywhere

Jenny grinned as Gibbs closed the cabin door behind them, 'what are you smiling at?' he asked her, she bit her lip and turned the key in the lock. She twisted the key around in her hands for a few seconds and slipped it into her pocket, smiling seductively.

Abby bounced across the gravel grinning from ear to ear, 'did you see the way he looked at her?' she shrieked, McGee clamped his hand over her mouth, 'shhh, they're supposed to be married,' he hissed flicking his eyes towards the other couples heading into their cabins. As they approached the cabin rather loud squeals could be heard and, 'stop that, oh, Jethro stop that,' Tony raised his eyebrows at the others as he reached the door.

He jumped back from the door at the banging, 'we're not going in there,' 'why not?' McGee asked from behind him, Tony pointed open mouthed at the door, 'listen probie,' McGee's widened at a particularly loud bang and a shriek, 'that's why not, I do not need to see Gibbs making out with Jenny.' Abby placed her ear on the door, 'sounds like they're there,' she pointed to the left of the door.

'Argh, they better not be on my bed,' Tony squeaked like a girl and placed his hand on the door handle, 'I can't, Ziva you do it.' Ziva shook her head hearing the groans from the other side of the door, 'I would not risk my job by opening that door,' 'Probie, now what you are about to see is two adults having sex, now don't be afraid, I know it's scary but you'll get to do it eventually, open the door.'

McGee glared at Tony, 'DiNozzo!' 'Open it,' 'no,' 'who is senior field agent here?' Tony hissed his face the picture of triumph, 'you,' 'and I say open the door.' McGee sighed and placed his hand on the handle, he pulled it down and tried to open it, 'it's locked,' Tony held up a key, McGee sighed and slipped the key into the lock. He pushed open the door and peered inside.

'What?' Tony asked poking his head around the door. He sighed and walked inside, 'that's so not funny Gibbs,' Abby whined seeing Gibbs leaning against Tony's bunk inspecting the wood and Jenny sat on the floor playing solitaire. Ziva smiled realising how easy they had been to play, 'well done Jenny, very clever,' Jenny smirked, 'you actually believed that Tony?' Tony swallowed nervously, 'no.'

…

Ziva glared as she was strapped into her life jacket, 'is this absolutely necessary?' she asked for the hundredth time, 'yes it's for your safety, we don't want you drowning,' the weedy instructor told her grabbing her ass. 'Remove your hand if you value it,' she hissed in her most menacing tone, the guy ran off to adjust Abby's jacket quickly. 'He giving you trouble sweet cheeks?' 'Nothing I cannot handle Tony.'

'Okay,' he smiled placing his arm around her shoulders, 'Back or front?' he asked stopping beside the two-man canoe, 'neither,' a voice came from behind them, 'she's sharing with me,' they turned to see Abby and McGee coming towards them. 'There is no way I'm going in a canoe with Timmy,' who promptly folded his arms and glared at Abby, 'he'll capsize it.' Abby grabbed Ziva's arm and dragged her to a black canoe, 'jump in,' she grinned.' Gibbs and Jenny climbed into a red canoe, Jenny in the back, and waited as the second instructor passed them all safety hats, Jenny rolled her eyes as the man pressed too close to her whilst checking her helmet was secure. When he turned to check Gibbs helmet he was met with a glare, he gulped and hurried to check McGee in the canoe behind them.

Tony was sat behind McGee pulling stupid faces and splashing him with water. 'Tony would ya cut that out!' Tony grinned lifting his oar up from the water and tossing it over McGee, 'can't do that Elf Lord.' 'Okay, I'll push everyone off and Dan can take over, he's in the blue canoe in front, 'have fun.' He pushed all the canoes away from the bank one by one and then turned and walked away.

Ten minutes later and Gibbs and Jenny had a rhythm going and were making progress down the river, Abby and Ziva weren't far behind but obviously Abby was over excited and shaking the boat. Tony and McGee on the other hand were having difficulties, they wouldn't cooperate and paddle at the same time, Tony was paddling ferociously and consequently they were going around in circles.

McGee was getting angry at swung the oar around to hit Tony, Tony squealed and grabbed the sides of the canoe as he fell headfirst into the cold, dirty water. McGee looked around, 'Tony,' he called uncertainly. Up ahead Gibbs and the others had stopped to find out what all the commotion was, 'Tony!' he called more urgently, 'Tony this is not funny,' the waters surface was smooth, not a movement in sight.

'Tony where are you?' McGee was starting to get worried, 'McGee what's going on?' Gibbs called from a few meters upstream, 'Tony's in the water he… arghhhhhhhhhh!' He screamed as something flew out of the water beside him and grabbed him, turning the boat over.

Gibbs shook his head and turned to Jenny, she rolled her eyes and watched as McGee and Tony surfaced beside the upturned canoe. 'That was not funny Tony,' 'no, it was hilarious, you squealed like a girl, McGoo!'

...

'Oh come on, it's a classic, Friday the 13th, you've never seen Friday they 13th, scary abandoned camp, teenagers all murdered in the middle of the night, only one survivor to tell the tale,' Tony shook his head as he wrung out his wet t-shirt in the doorway of their cabin. 'No DiNozzo I haven't, have you found me my murderer yet?'

Tony swallowed nervously avoiding Gibbs stare, 'er no, McGoogle?' McGee looked up from the computer screen, 'only thing new is weedy and blondie making out by the archery field.' 'No one new in camp since we arrived and no one has left,' Abby added watching a different camera feed.

'Jethro, who looked through the itineraries?' Jenny asked, surrounded by paper, 'Tony, why?' 'He needs to pay more attention to his job and less at the female agents, he missed something that could be very important. It seems all our victims died a day after they returned from their hike, we're going tomorrow so the killer will strike in three days.' Jenny refrained from mentioning her second discovery, it seemed rule number four was coming into play, with a little of seven, eight and eighteen. ns */ font-face {font-family:Tahoma; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520078593 -1073717157 41 0 66047 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --


	8. Day 3 White Water

Hi guys, I know its taken a long time for this update but I hope it was worth it

Day 3 – White water

Abby hurried down the dirt track to the decommissioned school bus that would take them to the Gauley River, the others were following close behind carrying bags containing spare clothes. 'I can't believe we're going white water rafting, and the Gauley River is one of the top ten white water rafting destinations in the world!' McGee stopped beside Abby, 'calm down and stop jumping, you're making me feel sick just looking at you.' 'Oh Timmy,' Abby whined wrapping her arms around his neck from the side and rubbing his tummy, 'don't misbehave,' she told his nervous stomach.

The instructors, blondie and a new male instructor, shaved head and enormous muscles, exchanged glances and blondie shook her head as if to say, 'don't ask,' 'right, are we ready?' she asked her eyes following Tony as he jumped into the bus. 'Ow, this roof is a lot lower than I remember.'

He grinned as he positioned himself along the back seat, 'ah,' he sighed deliberately trying to draw attention to himself, McGee frowned and Abby grinned, 'Tony! Move over!' She shoved him to one side and perched on the seat closest to the window, McGee followed attempting to sit between them, 'er McLosers can't sit on the back seat,' Tony chanted whilst popping gum, his legs stretched across the remaining seats.

'DiNozzo,' Jenny moaned staring at him, 'grow up,' Tony popped his gum once more before moving his feet back a few inches, 'there ya go.' Gibbs glared at him, he moved his feet quickly and shuffled up to the window, 'stay in the middle McBarfalot, I don't want you puking near me.'

An hour later and they were screaming and shouting as the raft twisted and turned in the rapidly flowing water, the cold spray stinging their faces. Their cheeks were flushed in the cool breeze and were red with the effort to keep the raft away from the sides of the channel.

Tony was overexcited and was paddling strongly, his efforts however were more of a help than a hindrance. 'DiNozzo if you paddle in the wrong direction one more time I'll whack you so hard you'll need ….' 'Jethro!' Jenny shouted, placing one hand on Tony's shoulder, 'leave him alone, it's not his fault you're soaked and going backwards.'

Gibbs glared at her and pulled a face at her hand, he jerked the raft around turning it 180, Jenny squealed as her back hit the spray. The raft slid down a slope around a sharp bed before shooting off a ledge and landing hard in the deeper water, white with foam.

Jenny sat rigid with shock, her hair was plastered to her face and her mascara had run down her cheeks. Her t-shirt was soaked through and had become partially transparent revealing her bra beneath it – something Tony picked up on immediately. She sat gasping as the cold water dripped from her fringe onto the bright yellow rubber.

She looked up and saw Gibbs triumphant expression mingled with his amusement at her appearance. He tipped his head and reached out to touch her hair, 'what do you call this style Jen?' She glared at him underneath her sodden fringe and pouted, 'Wet dog, Leroy,' she snarled baring a row of even white teeth at him.

…

Abby jumped out of the bus and skipped across the dirt towards the cabin, Jenny and Gibbs followed slowly, both still wringing water out of their t-shirts and pants. Gibbs growled as he squelched away to the shower block, the others all headed back to the cabin and picked up clean clothes before heading for showers.

Abby, Tony, McGee and Ziva all returned to the cabin before Gibbs and Jenny. Abby pulled out a skull lollypop from her bag and carefully unwrapped it, 'you know I am certain Gibbs and the director were more than friends back in the day,' Tony nodded picking up the papers Jenny had left on Gibbs bunk. He began to rifle through them, he flopped down onto his bunk and concentrated on the information they contained, 'hey Tony,' 'huh?' 'I said I bet I could get Gibbs to kiss her, its obvious they care for each other, you never know what it could lead to, eh?' 'hmm, whatever yeah, wait, get Gibbs to kiss Jenny, no way, $20 says he won't.'

He started at the background information on the victims and spotted something he had seen on the previous victims data. He checked for the remaining victim and realised it was common to all five; it could be the breakthrough they were looking for. 'Probie, outside a minute,' McGee noted the tone of his superiors' voice and realised it was important; he followed Tony out of the cabin and waited for him to speak.

'I want you to check the Camp staff, specifically their marital status and any divorces or bad break-ups that sort of thing, I have a hunch on the motives of these killings, don't tell Gibbs or Abs or Ziva, we need to get the perp to target one of us, I'm gonna make sure its me.'

When Gibbs and Jenny returned Tony pulled on his sneakers and grabbed his baseball jersey, 'anyone fancy a walk before dinner?' he looked meaningfully at Jenny, subtle but enough to make her realise he wanted her to go with him. Jenny nodded and slipped on sneakers and threw on a jacket.

They headed down one of the dirt tracks, and once they were far enough from the main camp he backed her up against a tree, and leaned in real close, 'I think I know why the killer is targeting his victims,' he licked his lips and looked down at her mouth, smiling slightly. Jenny realised what he was doing and played along, tipping her head slightly, 'you noticed it too?' 'The victims were having affairs, I think the killer is seeking revenge on a cheating partner by killing.'

Jenny nodded, smiling, and giggled slightly, Tony realised they were being watched and lifted his hand to her waist. They continued to talk about the case and how they would progress. Tony slipped his arm around Jenny's waist and guided her along the path, they slipped very easily into their role as lovers and Tony caught himself wondering.

Jenny saw the look in his eyes and smirked, 'don't even think it, you're pushing it with Jethro with this already,' Tony nodded, 'hell yeah, how do you think he'll punish me if he finds out I had my hand around your waist.' Jenny smiled, hearing voices in the distance she leaned closer to him, 'rule number 18 it is better to seek forgiveness, than to ask permission.' She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and placed her hands around the back of his neck, to an outsider it would seem the kiss was deeper than it actually was.

At the sounds of approaching footsteps they jumped apart quickly and stood a little too far apart from each other, both turned slightly away and looking around awkwardly. The sudden increase in volume and sounds of retreating footsteps told them their embrace had the desired effect. Jenny turned back to Tony, 'we're on.'


	9. Day 3 Truth and Dare

Thanks for the reviews, i'd got this part and the following one written a while back so It won't be long before I post that one

Enjoy x

Day 3 – Truth and Dare

Jenny reached into the cup and pulled out a slip of paper, she unfolded it and licked her lip nervously, 'what does it say?' Abby cried excitedly, bouncing up and down on her knees. 'It says…' she screwed the paper up in her hand and threw it into Gibbs lap, '… that I am your boss and I shouldn't be playing childish games with you.' She looked away from the group and suddenly found her thumb nail very interesting.

Gibbs realised the dare had to be something completely off the wall for her to react like that, he'd seen her walk blindfold along a wall bordering the Seine in Paris, nothing scared her. He slowly picked up the crumpled paper beside his knee and lifted it up; he unfolded it and read the words written in neat loopy writing, the tiny skull made him smile. He caught Abby's gaze and her eyes widened, 'oh, Di.. Jenny you don't have to do it, I'm sorry, I didn...'

Gibbs put his hand up to silence her, 'I've never seen you refuse to do a dare, nothing scares you,' Jenny looked up into his calm face, 'and?' 'Why should this be any different, I'm game if you are,' she could see he was being sincere and nodded. She pushed herself up onto her knees with her back against the bed post; 'come on then,' Gibbs nodded shifting closer to her.

He rose up onto his knees and hesitated when his face was inches from hers, he hadn't been this close to her for eight years. He could smell the bourbon on her breath and the scent of her shampoo as she flicked her hair behind her ears. 'What you waiting for?' Jenny whispered a little more seductively than she would have liked, she forced her gaze upon Gibbs and away from the four sets of prying eyes.

Gibbs pressed his lips against Jenny's, he had sworn to himself he would kiss her quickly and pull away but now that she was here he couldn't do it, all thoughts of reason and appropriateness flew from his mind as he slipped his tongue between her lips. He pushed himself closer to her and found his fingers sliding behind her ears.

The others sat staring as Jenny and Gibbs shared an openly passionate kiss, they didn't seem to notice they were being watched. Jenny slid her hands around the back of Gibbs neck and pulled him closer as he trapped her between his body and the bed post. Tony pulled a face as he saw Gibbs tongue sliding around Jenny's; he opened his mouth to speak and was immediately gagged by Abby.

'Pay up,' she whispered very quietly, he pulled a face but dug inside his pocket for the money. It was when Gibbs slid his hands down Jenny's back that they all looked at each other horrified, 'Do something,' Ziva mouthed at Tony, Tony glared at her and pointed at McGee, his eyes widened in horror at the scene in front of him, Gibbs fingers were hovering underneath Jenny's shirt.

'Gibbs! Jenny! Do we need to get a bucket of cold water out?' Abby shouted over the slurping and groaning. Gibbs and Jenny froze, their eyes wandered over each other, suddenly realising what they were doing they jumped apart. Jenny's cheeks burned as she removed her hands from Gibbs chest, he looked horrified as he slid his hands down her stomach and out from under her shirt.

'That was disgusting,' Tony shuddered, 'eww I'm never gonna the picture of your tongues duelling outta my head boss,' Gibbs glared at him and whacked him around the back of the head, hard. He stomped over to his bunk and sighed angrily as ran his fingers over the wooden side. Jenny grabbed her jacket and a couple of bottles and hurried out of the cabin.

She ran to the path they had explored on the first day and headed as far away from the camp as she could get. She stopped running when she reached a fence bordering the camp ground, climbed onto it and looked out across the wide expanse of fields spreading as far as the eye could see. Tears slipped down her cheeks and her breathing became punctuated by sobs, her carefully guarded secret was out. It must have been obvious how she felt about Gibbs, the way she was kissing him, pulling on his shirt buttons, way to go Jen.

She realised it wasn't other people knowing that scared her, it was that he knew, he knew how she felt and he was going to back off, he wouldn't want to get involved, he'd pull away from her and it was going to break her heart. She raised the bottle to her lips and felt the clear warm liquid slide down her throat.


	10. Day 3 Confessions of a Red Head

This chapter is a tad off the wall, take it with a pinch of salt - I know she wouldn't really act like this it just made it amusing.

Day 3 – Confessions of a red head

McGee turned the page in his book and looked up quickly; Gibbs had been staring at the bed post for over an hour, Abby had curled up under her sleeping bag with her I-pod and Ziva was polishing her knife, no one spoke as Tony checked his watch and picked up his jacket. 'I'm going to go and find Jenny.' McGee nodded to show he had heard and turned back to his book.

Tony closed the cabin door behind him and looked around the main camp, he checked the toilets, the mess hall was locked, and he looked around the seating areas. He noticed a branch had been snapped beside one of the nature trails and set off down the mud track; he spotted footprints in the mud and hoped she had gone this way.

He had been walking some way when he saw the figure beside a fence, her red hair shone in the moonlight. As he reached her he called her name softly, 'Jenny,' the figure moved slightly, 'what?' she slurred, he noticed the bottles on the ground, he realised two were empty. He settled himself on the mud beside her and tried to remove the third bottle from her reach; she reached out and grabbed it back with a strength he didn't know she could possess when this inebriated.

She downed the remaining alcohol and dropped the bottle in his lap, 'You'll regret that in the morning,' Jenny shook her head, her body swaying, 'won't,' she flopped onto his shoulder and put her hand down to steady herself, 'oops' she giggled realising her hand was on his inner thigh. 'If you didn't want to kiss Gibbs you should have just said so,' he spoke softly knowing this was the reason for her drunken state.

'But I did Tony, I did, I do, I do want to kiss him,' she told him her eyes wide as she nodded, 'okay, so why hesitate?' 'Scared,' he looked down into the disturbingly innocent face watching him, 'why?' 'Cos I hurt him, I wrote him letter and got on a zoom, off, whoosh, gone.' She brought her knees up to her chin, she stroked the rim on a fourth bottle and raised it to her lips. Tony didn't know what to say but it turned out he didn't need to worry, 'shouldn't have left, stupid, stupid woman, stupid, stupid, stupid Jenny,' she bashed herself around the head as she continually called herself stupid.

Tony grabbed her hand and stopped her from hitting herself again, 'you're not stupid,' she nodded at him, 'am, shouldn't have been stupid, should have stayed,' she started to cry again and Tony tried to comfort her, 'it's okay, it's all in the past,' her sobs worsened and Tony realised maybe the past wasn't what she wanted to hear, 'you told Gibbs this?' 'Can't,' Tony rolled his eyes as she launched into another explanation, 'broke his heart, broke my heart, hates me,' 'he doesn't hate you,' 'and I hate me, I hate me, he hates me, he wants stupid Lemtenon Curler.' She took another huge swig and shuddered at the bitter taste.

Tony smiled, 'You think Lieutenant Colonel Mann is a rival? You'd win hands down any day, the way he reacted when you were kidnapped. He cares for you, now enough of this silliness, you are going back to the cabin to sleep this off.' Tony lifted her to her feet, 'Better?' he asked noticing she wasn't crying anymore, she looked at him and then looked around them, 'secret?' she asked, he nodded not sure what she meant, she put her lips to his ear, 'I love Jethro,' she giggled and blushed, biting her lip as she waited for his reaction, 'I think I already knew Jenny.'

She smiled and started rambling as he directed her along the path, 'I love his eyes, blue, pretty, eyes, and his bourbon,' she smiled widely, 'and his soft lips, they're yummy, and his cute butt,' she giggled like a school girl, and continued through all parts of Gibbs anatomy drinking more vodka between sentences, 'and he's amazing, he's a great lay, he does this thing with string…' Tony was beginning to lose the will to live; his boss's bedroom skills were not something he needed details on. 'And,' she giggled loudly, 'he likes,' she flickered her tongue at him, noooooooooooooo his head screamed, I'm never gonna get this out of my head.

'He's so good at it,' she continued to flick her tongue around like a snake tasting the air, Tony was beginning to feel ill when he spotted the cabins, 'we're here, no more of this talk,' he put his hand over her mouth an directed her towards their cabin, 'need pee,' she told him. He led her to the toilets and ushered her into a cubicle, removing the vodka from her hands.

She opened the door again, her face taught with urgency, 'can't undo the button,' she fumbled with her jeans, 'you have to, I can't do it,' her bottom lip trembled as she clamped her legs together, 'really really gotta go,' 'I'll go get Abby to help,' 'can't wait,' she squealed dancing around. If anyone saw this he was gonna get killed, 'come here,' she put her arms on his shoulders to steady herself, he carefully unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zip down. 'What do we have here?'

He looked around and found himself looking into Diane's triumphant face, 'um,' he stuttered, 'really gotta pee,' Jenny told them reversing into the cubicle, she pushed the door closed and began singing to herself.

'Er hello?' McGee asked looking at Tony questioningly, 'Timmmmmmy!' Tony stared at the ceiling as Jenny flew out of the toilet with her pants around her ankles. McGee's eyes widened in horror as she threw herself at him, Tony came up behind her 'Jenny, cover yourself up,' she slowly pulled shirt lower to slightly cover her bum. She stepped out of her pants as she skipped over to the sink to wash her hands, 'I'll leave you two and the slut to it,' Diane huffed as she stormed out, 'I wonder if Jethro knows about her extra curricula's.'

McGee glared at Tony as Jenny flew towards him half dressed, 'Tony says I gotta go to bed but I don't want to,' she looked at him wide eyes a horrified expression on her face, 'that's mean of Tony,' McGee replied, 'but he's right,' Jenny pouted and stomped outside, I'm not going to bed!' she snatched the vodka from Tony's hands and drank the remaining half of the bottle. 'Was that Abby's Russian vodka?' 'Yep, the last bottle.'

McGee pushed open the cabin door with Jenny's pants in his hand and the others all looked up, 'Get, in, that, cabin, now,' came Tony's angry voice, 'don't like you,' 'good, get in there,' Jenny was forced through the door sulking, Tony slammed the door behind them and locked it. Gibbs stared at her as she stuck her tongue out at Tony and pulled a childish face at him, 'get into your bed and go to sleep,' he told her, she shook her head. Tony's face was turning red with anger; he grabbed her t-shirt and shorts from her bunk and tossed them at her, 'put these on and go to bed.'

Jenny ranted about being told what to do as she dropped her shirt on the floor, she undid the clasp on her bra, 'er Jenny,' Gibbs muttered, she ignored him and allowed her bra to fall to the floor. He found himself rooted to the spot, the swell of her breasts visible beside her slim frame. She leaned forwards slightly to pick up her t-shirt and noticed Gibbs watching her, 'see something you like?' she asked him seductively.

He allowed a small smile to grace his lips as she turned slightly more towards him, giving him a better view as she raised her arms over her head to release her hair from her ponytail, she shook her head lifted her arms to run her fingers through it.

'Stop embarrassing yourself and put some clothes on!' Tony shouted at her, 'now, or do you want Jethro hearing about what you did in the toilet,' as Jenny pulled her t-shirt on Gibbs stared at Tony, 'what did she do?' McGee squeaked under the sleeping bag, 'one of you tell me now,' 'first she made me undo her pants cos she really needed to pee, then she charged at McGee with her pants round her ankles, in front of Diane I might add, then she wouldn't stop staring at us when we tried to use the urinals, every time I told her to turn around she looked closer, then started making very personal comments.'

Tony stopped to breathe and turned away from the door, Abby snorted into McGee's head. 'What do you have to say for yourself Jenny?' Gibbs asked calmly, Jenny wiggled her butt in his face, 'kiss my ass,' she blew him a kiss and played with her hair before she awkwardly climbed onto her bunk.

She giggled a little then and sat bolt up-right, 'and I'm not a slut!' Gibbs laughed, 'who called you a slut?' 'Diane, she's a bitch.' 'You did have your pants around your ankles,' Tony ranted changing his jeans for sweats.

'Jenny!' Gibbs shot indignantly poking the mattress above him, 'hey, this bed is lumpy,' a pair of legs and a sleeping bag slipped over the side and onto the floor. 'I want this one,' she jumped onto Gibbs bunk and squeezed herself between him and the wall, 'that's better.' 'Promise you won't fidget or vomit,' 'I won't,' came the innocent reply. He pulled the sleeping bag away from her face, 'and no touching me,' he whispered she stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, 'why would I do that?' his eyes creased at her sudden innocence, 'because last time you got this drunk you spent twenty minutes trying to get my jeans off me,' he hissed.

When everyone had clambered into bed and the lights were turned off a grin spread over Jenny's face, she waited until Gibbs breathing had slowed and slipped her fingers between his skin and waist band, she heard his breath hitch as she found him and ran her fingers down his length.

A smile spread across Gibbs face as he dreamed of the last time he had shared a bed with Jenny after she had drunk so much, he dreamed of her touches and her breath on his, wait a minute, she hadn't kissed his stomach or stroked his chest like that, his eyes jerked open and he forced back a groan. 'Jenny stop that, stoooop it nahooow,' big green innocent eyes looked down at him. She had straddled him and was leaning over him, her slender fingers hovering over his stomach, tickling him. He glared at her, 'stop, now,' she pouted as she slipped off him and curled up by his side. He watched her fall asleep praying none of the others were still awake.

P.S My head is killing me from walking into a door


End file.
